


Fairy Tale

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.</p><p>Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.</p><p>This was written in July 2007 for the challenge "Who is the Half Blood Prince?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> This was written in July 2007 for the challenge "Who is the Half Blood Prince?"

"Are you the Half-Blood Prince?" Harry gives himself away; his voice is husky and the book clutched to his heart like a treasure.

Snape scowls. "Disappointing for you if I am."

"I hope it's you." This baffles Snape. "It's always been you! You're like a door I can't get through until I find the key."

"And what is the key, Potter?"

"No idea. My gut instinct is to do what works in fairy tales."

Snape scoffs. "This is no--"

But Harry's lips beg to differ, and the enchanted prince soon returns his kiss. The book slips from Harry's grasp, superfluous.


End file.
